This invention relates generally to a rotor core miniature motors in which positioning bosses, made of an insulating material, such as a synthetic resin, are provided on a commutator proper on which commutator segments are mounted, and the commutator is fixedly fitted by press-fitting the positioning bosses into positioning grooves provided on the side surface of a rotor core.